Team SSIN: New
by PandaKing2437
Summary: A different story for Team SSIN. With remnant in peace no one thinks that all of this darkness will rise and destroy everything that has been built with peace. But a new team will join the fight for Remnant.
**Ironwood:** That is the sixth robbery this month, Ozpin you need to do something about them. **Ozpin:** Don't worry James, I will deal with them, I have a plan. **Ironwood:** You better, or I will. **Ozpin:** That will be unnecessary James, I will handle it, they are my responsibility.

 **(On the Train)**

 **Indigo:** Why am I the one that's on the train? **Slate:** Because, I'm at the end of the route. **Indigo:** That doesn't….(Earpiece cuts off with silence) Dick. (To himself) **Indigo:** This is fucking stupid! _(The train groans and separates)._ **Indigo:** What the hell, Did the train just come apart? _(Indigo climbs out and onto the roof)._ **Adam:** Blake! **Blake:** Goodbye Adam. _(The train car that Adam is on, starts to slow down and stops)._ (Turning around and seeing Indigo standing there) **Blake:** Who are you! **Indigo:** I suggest that you calm down, I'm not here to cause trouble for you. **Blake:** Then why are you here? **Indigo:** What are the White Fang doing here? **Blake:** (Narrows her eyes and glares at him). **Indigo:** As much as I love talking to you on the roof of a train, I have work to do. _(Indigo climbs back down into the train, and Blake fallows)._ **Blake:** Why are you here? **Indigo:** I'm on a job. **Blake:** What's the job? **Indigo:** Blake, if you're trying to get information out of me, You're not going to get very far. **Blake:** How do you know my name? **Indigo:** Well you were with Adam Taurus, and he also said your name. **Blake:** How do you know Adam? **Indigo:** You really like asking questions Blake, but if you're still wondering what my name is it's Indigo. **Blake:** Why are you here Indigo? **Indigo:** Like I said I'm on a job, and that job is to rob this train. **Blake:** Why are you robbing a Schnee dust train? **Indigo:** It's what we we're paid to do. **Blake:** We? **Indigo:** Me and my brother, we received a letter with payment if we robbed this train. **Blake:** Where's your brother? **Indigo:** On another job, he should be robbing a Schnee warehouse.

 **(Meanwhile with Slate)**

(Running away from the three mechs chasing him) **Slate:** Indigo your fucking lucky that I gave you the train! _(Slate pulls out his two colt 1911s and fire's at the mechs as he's running)._ **Slate:** FUCK YOU SCHNEES!

 **(Back with Blake and Indigo)**

 **Indigo:** Why were you and Adam here? **Blake:** Adam wanted to mess with the Schnee's, they are very open on how much that they hate faunus, so Adam wanted to send them a message. **Indigo:** By robbing one of their trains? **Blake:** Yeah but, but I've seen what the White Fang have become, and I don't want to be apart of it anymore. **Indigo:** So doing what you did was telling Adam and the White Fang to fuck off. **Blake:** Pretty much. **Indigo:** Well where are you going. **Blake:** Vale, I want to make a difference, but not by the violence that the White Fang stands for now, but by saving and protecting people. **Indigo:** Sounds like you're heading to Beacon. **Blake:** That was the plan, I want to make a difference, I've lived my life in fear and hate, I want to use that to help people, the right way. **Indigo:** Well Blake, this train is headed to Vale, so if you want we could wait together. **Blake:** I would like some company. **Indigo:** Ok, then before the train gets to the end, you can leave before, just to avoid problems. **Blake:** Thank you Indigo, I've never met anyone like you, someone who doesn't care that i'm a faunus. **Indigo:** I don't judge a book by it's cover Blake, before I judge anyone it kinda helps to get to know them first. **Blake:** Being with the White Fang and being a faunus you tend to learn to think of the worst in a person, i'm glad I don't have to do that with you Indigo. **Indigo:** What can I say, i'm a charming individual. **Blake:** That you are.

 **(Meanwhile back with Slate)**

(Sitting on a beam below the roof, looking down at the security that is guarding the dust) **Slate:** (Whispering) What the fuck, the Schnee's have upgraded their security, it took me about ten minutes to take out those mechs. Let's see what I can do. _**(Slate jumps down quietly, and sneaks over to a soldier standing there and grabs him and chokes him out).**_ **Slate:** (Whispering) Ssshhhh, your daddy drive a milk truck. _**(Slate takes out a majority of the soldiers and mechs stealthily, before he gets cocky and gets caught).**_ **Schnee Troop:** Hey what are you doing in here! **Slate:** Well I was using stealth, but you caught me, that sucks for you. _**(Slate pulls out one of his Colts and shoots the guy in the leg, which alerts the other guards and they run and attack Slate, Slate runs at one guard and jumps into his shadow and pulls him down to the ground hard as he comes out of it. The other guards just try and fight him which Slate takes down easily).**_ **Slate:** Fuck yeah! Who's next! _(Slates attention is drawn to a mech that has started up, and is walking toward him)._ **Slate:** Ugh, Sonofabitch, bring it you metal fuck!

 **(Back to Blake and Indigo)**

 **Indigo:** You know Blake, me and my brother live in Vale. I know we just met and kinda on bad circumstances, but if you ever need anything while you're in Vale just come to Juniors bar. I'm there every day. (Smiling toward him) **Blake:** Thank you Indigo, I will. (Smiling back) **Indigo:** Good, ok Blake the train is about to reach its last location before the end of the route. _(The train screeches to a stop, and Blake opens the door, and looks back at Indigo)._ **Blake:** You really are charming, and a good friend. _(With that Blake jumps down and walks her way toward Vale and her new life)._ (Smiling) **Indigo:** Friend? (Fist pumping) Fuck yeah! _(Indigo sits down up against a wall and closes his eyes, waiting for the train to finish it's route and see his brother)._


End file.
